


hold his hand

by mad_dummy (dancing_mannequins)



Series: poem fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Human Papyrus, Other, also sans is mentioned, also there's no human papyrus/reader yet so, here's mine hahaha, i just wanted to try out something new lmao, in case youre interested, this is very experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/pseuds/mad_dummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the world stopped when you realized<br/>how perfectly his hands fit in yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold his hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochiteto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mochiteto).



> basically i was bored and wanted to write and im a lazy bastard who is decent at poems so here comes an experimental human!papyrus x reader in the form of a poem!! lmao anyways. hope you like it, i spent like half an hour on this.

the world stopped when you realized  
how perfectly his hands fit in yours.  
his nervous smile made your heart stutter,  
his cheeks were red and hot to the touch  
he subtly buried his burning face  
in his neckerchief  
(which was just as red as his face.)

he didn't know how to express his newfound feelings  
he tried to write a note  
he tore it up and tossed it in the trash  
he tried to cook you food  
he burnt it in the pot  
(and cried as smoke filled the room)  
he desperately asked his brother  
what do to  
his brother only said, "tell them how you feel."

he puffed up his chest and marched towards you  
confidence filling his bloodstream  
but he faltered as you turned to smile

oh, woe is he  
your genuine compliments & soft smile  
made his heart stop  
oh, woe is he  
you loved skeletons & pasta & gameshows  
oh, woe is he  
you were meeting all of his standards

many nights he stayed up  
thinking of you and the way your skin felt  
how you would look laying next to him  
his head told his heart not to shed a tear  
but his heart didn't listen

and as you both stood on the sidewalk  
recently released from the school  
his hand was in yours  
and you met his eyes, loosing yourself  
in the dark brown sea of emotion  
he stuttered and said  
"i think i love you"

and you said you loved him too


End file.
